epicmariobrosfandomcom-20200215-history
Freezeflame Kingdom
The Freezeflame Kingdom is a planet visited in the Movie 3. In appearance, it is mostly a cold wasteland. However, half of the planet is destroyed and in flames. This incident was caused by Philox's Empire in 1970 during the conquest. History The Freezeflame Kingdom, better known as Icenda, was a cold, frozen wasteland of a planet. It housed one major species, that being the Ice Spikes. The Ice Spikes, or the Icendians, were large ogre-like creatures. The had white fur and ice crystals protruding from their body. They were viscous and mostly solitary. However, the Ice Spikes were known to band together in the face of danger. When the Philoxian Empire arrived in 1970, the Ice Spikes hijacked a landed scout craft and proceeded to attack the fleet. However, the uprising was suppressed by Chirox and a group of Zelphoxians. The Rising Star then prepared for a plasma glassing of the plant in order to conquer it. However, the other three ships in the fleet did not feature Superweapons, so the Rising Star had to glass the planet solely. During the attack, the Philox ordered the auxiliary power supplies to be used in order to destroy the planet at maximum capacity. However, the energy was too immense and the primary engines on the ship shut down as the Superweapon went into a critical meltdown. Two engineers were sent to fix the problem, and were required to wear heat-protective suits due to the heat of the reactor. There, they were forced to restart the engines manually and in doing so, were killed by the radioactivity and the immense heat. The Superweapon attack left the planet completely obliterated, with one half of the planet spewing molten core into space. This look earned the planet its name when it was found by the Mushroom Kingdom in 1980. Scientists were baffled as to why the planet was split into two. After Philox’s death, Rigex, Philox’s brother and shipmaster, created the new splinter organization from the ashes of the Philoxian Empire. This new organization made Icenda its base of operations. Several battle stations and space ports dotted the land, and Rigex slowly grew his new empire. In 2017, the newly formed Rigexian Empire lead its assault on the Mushroom Kingdom in search of Mario. Later on, the Elite told Rigex to assassinate the Creators as part of the bargain. Due to Icenda’s location, the Elite would be able to form a Warp Portal there. Due to this, Rigex’s fleet headed out to Icenda but in a turn of events, the Elite revealed that he actually didn't have the capability to form the correct portal. The Elite claimed that a garment on Peach’s body was powerful enough to form the right Warp Portal. Knowing that Mario and Peach would follow him to the Freezeflame Kingdom, Rigex searched the wintery forest for his targets. After finding them, a battle ensued. During this time, Luigi hijacked a scout ship and left to save Mario and Peach. Geography The Freezeflame Kingdom had one major feature, that being its Impact Site. The Impact Site takes up the entirety of the Eastern Hemisphere. The site is also so deep that it protrudes into the planet’s core. Large chunks of the planet float in space above the site, suspended by the low gravity and the constant hot air that pushes upwards. The largest chunk is called the Great Pillar, the second largest is called Philox’s Gathering, and the third largest is known as Brethren Rock. The air in the core is around 4000 degrees, and it streams into deep space due to hot air’s tendency to rise. Because of this, the top of the Great Pillar has a thin but sustained atmosphere, even though it is far into the exosphere of the planet. The temperature is about 100 degrees due to the cooling of the hot air. By the time the core air reaches sub zero temperatures, it plummets back down to the planet and cools the rest of Icenda. Due to Icenda’s distance from its star, the planet never warms up. The area around the Impact Site is known as the Drop-offs. These areas are rocky, but warm. There are some cracks that propagate throughout this area, and these cracks are known as the Fissures. Geography around the Fissures is volcanic and harsh. Base Alpha is found in the Northern Hemisphere of the planet, and it is the largest of Rigex’s battle stations. This base has several shipyards and landing ports. Base Beta is found at the equator, and is the same size as Base Alpha. On the opposite side of the planet is Base Delta, which is the smallest of all the battle stations. Near Base Beta is Landing Port Bravo. This landing port is small and is north of Base Beta in the Northern Tundra. This area is prone to extreme snow storms, but also contains a magnificent forest. Landing Port Bravo is where Rigex lands in search of Mario and Peach. The Western Hemisphere is almost always dark due to the gravitational imbalances that prevent the planet from fully rotating. This area is known as the Twilight Hemisphere, and it is practically inhabitable. In the Southern Hemisphere is the Great Ice Plains, which are plains of pure ice and nothing more. The North Pole, where Base Alpha is located, features warmer weather, so the snow sometimes melts to reveal plains of shrubs. Near Base Delta is the Salt Fields, a land filled with mountains and plains of salt. Sometimes, large salt crystals can be found.